


Sober

by MemoyC



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>两个好哥们决定给另一个好哥们一点建议。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sober

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：少女心老爷注意！作者和哈尔真的不太熟……估计OOC到飞起，先交出膝盖谢罪！这仨人其实只是炮友。另外粗口不少。

奥利弗奎恩老早就认识布鲁斯韦恩了。

想想看，两个花花公子亿万富翁的日程大约是差不多——高级会所，慈善晚宴，泳池，跑车与美女，想不有点交集简直都难。韦恩端着酒杯站在那儿笑，奥利弗毫不掩饰的将这男人从西装裤下的腿部线条打量到微微翘起的唇峰。高谭王子生得确实一副好模样，但奥利弗奎恩可不是只要好看都能提得起性趣的没品位男人。他在姑娘们的簇拥里评估了对方好一阵，从绝佳的身材比例到惹人喜爱的眼睛，从有力的手指到他杯子里从头到尾都没怎么进肚的香槟，最后星城最著名的风流阔佬放开了怀里的辣妹，整整领结站起身来。

奥利弗可不是傻瓜，他也不屑扮成个傻瓜，韦恩光鲜亮丽的完美皮囊给他再熟悉不过的直觉——而布鲁斯韦恩，就在那时胸有成竹的、十足挑衅的、转过头来直直对上了他的眼睛。

操！

这就是那天他们迅速滚进酒店房间以前——以及眼下奥利弗推开了酒店房门以后，脑子里的唯一一句感想。

操。他当时真是蠢到家了才会觉得布鲁斯跟他是同类——更别提混蛋的蝙蝠侠。

但奥利弗到底还是心软了。眼下他迈开腿，走向已经空了一个酒瓶的吧台给自己倒了一杯，然后走近窗边那个男人。

“事都办好了？”

“差不多。”

布鲁斯韦恩仍穿着宴会礼服，领子上有口红印，头发也不那么整齐。奥利弗看着这高谭人仰头又喝掉一口酒，在转过头来的动作里褪去了所有锋利的阴影，朝他露出一个模糊的笑。

“都是些小事情。”

“哈，看起来我就是你来这趟的‘正事’了？”

“总是直言不讳，奥利，”这回韦恩真的笑弯了眼睛，“你看这就是为什么我喜欢你。”

干净利索理所当然的，他们的嘴唇碰到了一起。

布鲁斯喜欢接吻，而跟布鲁斯韦恩接吻大概是奥利弗奎恩最喜爱的前戏前三名，但他们在一起时并不是很常做这件事，毕竟谁也不想玩得太危险。可今天高谭人显然不打算玩些安全的，他的舌头带着方才下肚的极品好酒卷缠奥利弗的，力道和味道都辛辣无比。他们追着对方的舌头来回几次，奥利就失去了耐心将布鲁斯压在身后的落地窗上、抓住他的头发用他知道的一切技巧和热情吻回去，伴随着游走在腰际和胸膛的爱抚，很快两个人抵在一起的下身都硬了起来。

他扯开对方裤头握住发热勃起的性器，布鲁斯扬起脖子发出一声低吟，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛泛起雾气，奥利这辈子死也不会说自己有多么喜欢它们，但其他的话要说出来就容易多了。

“你想来几次，嗯？”他用手指在龟头上玩了个花样，成功收获一个急促的吸气声和来自蝙蝠侠躯体的紧绷战栗，“感觉需要多来几次哈。”

“那得看你几次会累趴下了。”

“累趴下？那次是谁哭着说不要了？”

“操你的，奥利，那是台词。”

和蝙蝠侠做爱是什么感觉，诚实的讲比奥利曾想象得好上一百倍。他们都是深谙技巧和规则的玩家，如果布鲁斯心情好，你就像得到了一百个不同的情人，如果布鲁斯心情不好，你得到的将是超过一百个情人的火辣刺激——好吧，也不排除有时情况确实会有点失控，但目前为止都还有惊无险。

但今天奥利知道自己得小心。

他们终于挪动到了床上，赤裸的蝙蝠侠骑在他腰上脱掉最后一件衣服，灯光流过他起伏运动的肌肉群，汇聚在翘起湿润的阴茎上。布鲁斯俯下身来再跟他接吻，情色的缓慢的，在啧啧作响的吸吮声中摆动起臀部磨擦奥利肿胀的性器，来回磨蹭整个长度。

他已经喝醉了。奥利想。

他伸出手去沿着布鲁斯的大腿按揉抚摸，同样不急不缓，每个力道都绵延拉长，意犹未尽，让快感的海浪推着他们摆动。布鲁斯刚开始看起来很是享受这缓慢的磨蹭，犹带着几分自得跟奥利较劲、游走、打转，但似乎很快便不耐起来。他喘息着重重的搓动自己，寻找另一双嘴唇，然后睁开那双蓝眼睛吐出命令：“操我。”

奥利低骂了一句挺起上身，拉起布鲁斯的一条腿、抬高他的腰将整个人压过去，像拉开他的弓那样拉开身下这副强壮的身体。快感如巨斧悬在他头上，岌岌可危，奥利弗深知自己本不该这样焦急，他本该是这场性事里清醒的那个人，但那副挺动的身体、狂乱的眼神和深深抓抠在他上臂上的手都逼迫得他越发急躁粗暴——布鲁斯就像条盲目而离水的鱼，而奥利弗就是他唯一能汲取的生命。

“该死的……！”奥利甚至没法抹多少润滑液在那紧热的穴口里，就将阴茎一口气塞了进去。

高谭人像是惊醒般的瞬间挺起了身体，一如绷紧的弓。他的手指掐得奥利生疼，肠壁则紧紧吸住了他的阴茎，奥利不得不咬牙让自己在那篇黏腻高热的包裹里维持不动。

“他妈的看在上帝的份上…！”

奥利弗开始痛恨自己为什么第一眼看出这人今天不对劲时没有掉头走掉。他们的关系里不该包括这部分——太肉麻的部分，他俩都不擅长这个。一部分的奥利弗奎恩简直不管不顾只想给这擅自越界的混蛋一拳，而另一部分的他则清楚知道这一切都是为什么。

但那双蓝眼睛湿润的盯着他，声音嘶哑，毫不掩饰：“继续，奥利。操我。”

他感到阴茎被狠狠夹了一下，差点没让他就这么射出来。奥利怒吼一声凶狠的挺动起来，重重的拍打蝙蝠侠的屁股，用力的操这混蛋，他反复换着角度，直至某次沉重的撞击让快感成功劈开了疼痛、让布鲁斯瞬间弹起来急促呻吟。

“你就想要这个是不是，”他居高临下地喘着气，每一下撞击都发出响亮的、令人难堪的拍击声，快感窜上他的脊背、爽得头皮发麻，但某种愤怒反而从奥利身体里随着越来越快的律动越升越高，几乎要爆炸：“…你他妈想要的根本不——”

就在这时，房门突然被打开了。

“嘿伙计们听说——喔我操！”

哈尔乔丹站在门口，尽管自认情史丰富英勇无畏，也不得不为眼前撞见的这一幕呆了一呆。但他反应得显然比床上那俩快点，没穿制服的绿灯侠立马关上了门，一边朝他的两个同事走过来一边开始脱外套。

“……喔喔，等等伙计，你——“

“干嘛，你难道要说你没兴趣3p？忘性太大要去看医生才好啊奥利。”

哈尔已经扒光了上衣、正把手搭在皮带上，但他停了下来决定不能错过这个绝佳的观赏角度欣赏床上，“真是好风景。“他吹了个口哨，“说真的奥利，你之前跟我说是你俩是你在上面我还一直不太信呢……”

“你——”

“我没兴趣。”布鲁斯冷硬的打断了奥利。他推开后者翻身就要下床，但一只发着绿光的大手伸过来一下把他摁回了床垫，困住了他。

“别急着走，机会难得啊蝙蝠。”哈尔好整以暇的站得更近了一些，”难得我们仨凑在一起。“

尽管老二还湿漉漉的翘着、一丝不挂甚至眼角发红，但蝙蝠侠就是蝙蝠侠，奥利忧伤的看着漆黑的蝙蝠怪瞬间完全取代了刚才在他身下动人呻吟的韦恩，脸色正越来越臭。

”放开我。“

可绿灯侠显然丝毫不为自己破坏了奥利的好事而抱歉。”为啥，我俩一起上你就受不了了吗？“他把目光移到蝙蝠侠依然挺立的腿间，嘴角勾起的同时伸出了手去：”我怎么觉得小蝙蝠不赞成你的说法——嘿！“

一个凶猛的膝盖在他靠过来时猛的攻过来，哈尔躲开了，只是手也没得逞。

”我不会再说一遍了，放开我。“

哈尔收敛了点表情，他顿了顿，说：”怎么，我们一起安慰你不好吗。“

哦我的老天。奥利简直忍不住要在内心捂起脸来，但是说出的话泼出去的水，他只好在高密度的沉默中赶快开口打岔：”呃——“

”你想说什么？“布鲁斯的下巴危险的绷紧了，看起来就像一只蓄势待发准备攻击的豹子，而绿光一闪，他身上的大手迅速变化成粗壮的绳子将他牢牢的捆了个严实，两只脚也给栓在了床尾。

”我想说，“哈尔慢慢悠悠的重新伸手，无视那身体抗拒而徒劳的扭动，握住了布鲁斯的阴茎，”我决定好心的帮你这个忙。“

”你他妈——呜！“

奥利弗奎恩发誓，他确实拿哈尔的戒指开过数不胜数的荤笑话，但这还真是他第一次看到它真正发挥这功用——它变出一个绿色的口塞塞住了布鲁斯。除了颜色太没品，奥利得说他挺喜欢这一幕的。

”干嘛，你不是也经常一身绿。”

奥利决定无视这个事实，“我比较想知道你们是不是经常玩这个。”

”没，蝙蝠不让。“他的戒指又闪了一下，布鲁斯的腿被抬了起来，奥利看到另一束光的形状在各种形状的按摩棒、跳蛋、拉珠之间飞快的变来变去。”但我觉得他今天需要点特殊照顾，你觉得呢？“

 

TBC


End file.
